Verbannung
by Christine82
Summary: QuiGon Jinn und sein Padawan ObiWan Kenobi werden zum Agrikulturkorps verbannt. Doch kaum an ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz angekommen gibt es den ersten Toten


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts.

Verbannung

Erschrocken sah der 14-jährige Obi-Wan Kenobi auf, als sein Meister Qui-Gon Jinn spätabends nach der Audienz beim Jedirat wieder das gemeinsame Quartier betrat.

„Warum schläfst du noch nicht? Es ist spät." Qui-Gon wich dem Blick seines Padawans aus.

„Diesmal haben wir wirklich Ärger, nicht wahr?", der Junge schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Sein Meister drückte ihn sanft ins Bett zurück.

„DU bekommst Ärger, wenn du nicht sofort einschläfst. Deine Verletzungen sind noch immer nicht ganz verheilt. Du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen.", seufzend ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Meister, was hat der Rat gesagt?", fragte Obi-Wan, während Qui-Gon nach der Decke griff und seinen Schüler zudeckte. „Meister?", wiederholte er.

„Die Strafe ist nicht sonderlich schwer ausgefallen. Du wirst Zeit haben deine Verletzungen auszukurieren. Und du wirst bestimmt sehr viel gesünder leben, als bisher."

„Was wollt Ihr mir damit sagen, Meister?" Obi-Wan ahnte Fürchterliches. Qui-Gon atmete tief ein. „Wir wurden zum Agrikultur-Korp versetzt."

„Aber das kann der Rat doch nicht machen!", Obi-Wan sprang auf.

„Doch der Rat kann das machen.", widersprach Qui-Gon. „Es ist doch nur vorübergehend. Spätestens in drei Monaten wird man uns von dort zurückholen. Vertraue der Macht, Obi-Wan. Unser Aufenthalt auf Kagera wird nicht von langer Dauer sein."

------------------------------------------

Am darauf folgenden Morgen blieb Obi-Wan keine Zeit sich von seinen Freunden im Tempel zu verabschieden. Sein Meister Qui-Gon Jinn weckte ihn noch vor Sonnenaufgang und drängte ihn zur Eile. Nachdem sie hastig ihre Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Raumhafen. Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont Couroscants krochen, bestiegen Meister und Padawan das Raumschiff, das sie zu dem entfernten Planeten Dedan bringen sollte.

Skeptisch sah sich Obi-Wan um. Es war genauso, wie er es erwartet hatte. So weit er sehen konnte, nur Getreidefelder. Zögernd verließ er an der Seite seines Meisters Qui-Gon Jinn das Raumschiff und trat auf den Jedi zu, der sie bereits erwartete. Es war ein alter Mann mit strengen Gesichtszügen. Seine grauen Haare reichten bis zur Schulter und auf seinen Lippen lag ein freundliches Lächeln. Doch als Obi-Wan ihm in die Augen sah, konnte er darin nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung erkennen. Er erschauderte, als Qui-Gon den anderen Meister begrüßte.

„Meister Eka.", sagte er erstaunt. „Ich bin überrascht Sie hier anzutreffen. Meister Niste ließ mir mitteilen, dass er uns hier begrüßen würde." Der andere Jedi neigte kurz den Kopf.

„Meister Qui-Gon, leider muß ich euch mitteilen, dass Meister Niste gestern Morgen verstorben ist." Überrascht und traurig zugleich blickte Qui-Gon sein Gegenüber an.

„Was ist geschehen? Ich dachte, Meister Niste würde sich bester Gesundheit erfreuen?"

„Er entschlief friedlich.", versicherte ihm Eka. „Er litt seit längerer Zeit an einer schleichenden Krankheit. Ich trage jetzt die Verantwortung für unsere Arbeit hier." Qui-Gon nickte betroffen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sein alter Freund noch lange Zeit unter den Lebenden weilen würde, obwohl er schon so alt war. Schnell wandte er sich wieder Eka zu.

„Das ist mein Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.", stellte er seinen Schüler vor. Eka nickte dem Jungen freundlich zu, der ihn immer noch misstrauisch beäugte. Lächelnd wandte sich der hier lebende Jedi um und ging auf das Gebäude vor ihnen zu.

„Ich werde euch jetzt mit unserer Einrichtung vertraut machen.", sagte er laut, während Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan ihm mit einigem Abstand folgten. Plötzlich blieb Qui-Gon Jinn stehen und schloss die Augen.

„Meister?", fragte Obi-Wan unsicher. Der ältere Jediritter atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und starrte in die Ferne. Hinweg über die Dutzende von Feldern.

„Ich spüre großen Kummer, Padawan.", flüsterte er, damit Eka es nicht hören konnte. „Und noch größeren Hass. Wir müssen vorsichtig sein an diesem Ort. Tue nichts Überlegtes."

-----------------------------------------

Munter plaudernd führte Eka die beiden Neuankömmlinge durch die Gebäude des Agri-Korps, die nicht weit von einer Siedlung entfernt standen.

„Die Einwohner helfen uns ab und zu mit dem Bepflanzen und Ernten. Wir sind auf jede Hilfe angewiesen.", informierte er Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan und blieb neben einem jungen Jedi stehen, der gerade damit beschäftigt war ein neues Feld mit der Hand zu bepflanzen.

„Warum setzen sie die Pflanzen mit der Hand?", fragte ihn Obi-Wan neugierig. „Mit Maschinen wäre es doch viel einfacher und schneller."

„Die Pflanzen sind sehr empfindlich. Wir haben versucht Samen auszustreuen, doch die wachsen nicht. Aus diesem Grund sind wir gezwungen alles mit der Hand zu machen." Der Mann stand auf und nickte den dreien freundlich zu.

„Dies ist Meister Kedan. Er kam vor ungefähr zwei Jahren hierher und leistet hervorragende Arbeit.", stellte Eka den Jedi vor. „Ihm haben wir es zu verdanken, dass unser letzter Ertrag nicht komplett von Pilzen befallen wurde."

„Von dieser Ernte sind die Siedlungen auf den Planeten Zidkija und Farafra abhängig nicht wahr?", fragte Qui-Gon. Eka nickte.

„Ja. Ohne unsere Erträge würden die Siedler dort verhungern." Er wandte sich Obi-Wan zu. „Wenn du willst kannst du hier bei Kedan bleiben und ihm helfen. Dann kannst du dich schon gleich an die Arbeit gewöhnen." Eka lächelte den Jungen an. Unsicher sah Obi-Wan zu seinem Meister. Er hoffte, dass dieser ihm verbieten würde hier zu bleiben. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen nickte Qui-Gon zustimmend. Entsetzt rollte Obi-Wan mit den Augen. Nein! Plötzlich trat ein dunkelhaariger Junge in seinem Alter scheu auf die Gruppe zu. Obi-Wan erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Es handelte sich um Amiro, der ebenfalls im Tempel gelebt hatte. Soweit sich Obi-Wan erinnerte war er drei Jahre älter als er selbst. Amiro wandte sich an Meister Eka.

„Meister Eka, ich müsste Sie kurz sprechen. Es geht um die neuen Pflanzen.", murmelte er und versuchte dabei Qui-Gon und Obi-Wan zu ignorieren. Eka nickte.

„Qui-Gon, Sie können schon einmal weitergehen. Ich werde gleich wieder zu ihnen stoßen." Schnellen Schrittes entfernten sich Eka und Amiro von den Feldern. Obi-Wan warf seinem Meister einen letzten Hilfe suchenden Blick zu, doch Qui-Gon schüttelte sanft den Kopf und ging dann weiter. Wütend drehte sich Obi-Wan zu Kedan um, der bereits wieder auf dem Boden kniete und mit seiner Arbeit beschäftigt war.

„Geh mir bitte die Pflanzensamen aus dem Lagerraum holen. Er ist im hinteren Teil des Hauptgebäudes.", sagte er ohne aufzusehen. Gelangweilt rollte Obi-Wan mit den Augen und schlürfte in Richtung des Hause. Als er um die Ecke des Hausers bog, blieb er überrascht stehen, als er zwei Gestalten dort im Schatten stehen sah. Der junge Amiro und Eka. Obwohl Obi-Wan nichts hören konnte erkannte er aus ihrer Körpersprache, dass sie heftig miteinander stritten. Interessiert beobachtete er sie. Er konnte sich keinen Grund vorstellen, der dazu führen konnte, dass sich Meister und Padawan so erregt in der Öffentlichkeit stritten. Normalerweise kam es nie zu solchen Situationen und falls doch, so wurden sie zwischen Meister und Padawan in der Abgeschiedenheit ihres Quartiers geregelt. Plötzlich schrie Amiro ein Wort so laut, dass auch Obi-Wan es hören konnte. „Sith!" Mit hochrotem Kopf rannte Amiro davon. Eka sah ihm einen Augenblick lang wutschnaubend hinterher und ging dann in die andere Richtung. Obi-Wan wartete einen Augenblick, bevor er seinen Weg zum Lagerraum fortsetzte. Den Rest des Tages versuchte er sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse dieses Morgens gingen ihm nicht aus dem Sinn.

-------------------------------------------

„Meister, was ist ein Sith?" Überrascht sah Qui-Gon von seinem Display auf und drehte sich zu seinem Schüler um, der in seinem Bett in ihrer spärlichen Unterkunft lag und eigentlich schon längst schlafen sollte.

„Wie kommst du denn an dieses Wort?", fragte er, während er seinen jungen Padawan musterte.

„Als ich die Samen aus dem Lagerraum holte, habe ich beobachtet, wie sich Eka und Amiro stritten. Das einzige Wort, das ich verstanden habe war „Sith"."

„Du hast die bemerkenswerte Angewohnheit immer die aufschlussreichsten Gespräche zu belauschen.", stellte Qui-Gon augenzwinkernd fest.

„Ich habe das Gespräch nicht belauscht!", widersprach Obi-Wan schnell und setzte sich auf.

„Ja, sicher!", frotzelte sein Meister und wandte sich wieder dem Computer zu. Obi-Wan musterte Qui-Gon Jinn nachdenklich. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken seinen Meister noch einmal auf das Wort „Sith" anzusprechen. Doch irgendetwas tief in seinem Inneren hielt ihn davon ab. Müde legte er sich wieder zurück. Wenige Minuten später war der Junge eingeschlafen. Erst als Qui-Gon Jinn die regelmäßigen und tiefen Atemzüge seines Padawan vernahm, gestattete er sich seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass Obi-Wan durch die mentale Brücke, die sie verband, spürte, wie groß seine Besorgnis war. Sith. Das Wort allein genügte, um seine Herz für einen Augenblick aussetzen zu lassen. Was konnte es bedeuten, dass Obi-Wan dieses Wort an diesem Ort zu dieser Zeit gehört hatte? Die Jedi waren der Meinung gewesen, dass es keine Sith mehr gab. Dass sich dieser Orden selbst zerstört hatte. Doch anscheinend hatten sie sich damit geirrt. Welche andere Erklärung gab es sonst für einen Streit über dieses Thema? Qui-Gon beschloss am nächsten Tag die Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden.

----------------------------------------

Es war noch früh am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne hatte noch nicht den neuen Tag begrüßt, als Qui-Gon sein Quartier verließ, um Kedan zu suchen. Er fand ihn recht bald auf dem neu angelegten Feld. Der junge Mann kniete auf dem Boden und setzte die jungen Pflanzen in eine Reihe. Er blickte nicht auf, als Qui-Gon neben ihn trat und sein langer Schatten ihm das Licht nahm.

„Wie genau starb Meister Niste?" Qui-Gon spürte eine kurze Welle der Angst, doch Kedan blieb ruhig. Geübt grub er mit der Hand ein kleines Loch in den Boden.

„Er war alt.", vorsichtig setzte er eine Pflanze in die Mulde.

„93 Jahre, wenn ich richtig informiert bin.", entgegnete Qui-Gon Jinn. „Er erfreute sich immer bester Gesundheit. An was ist er gestorben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte Kedan nachdrücklich und stand auf. „Eines Morgens lag er tot in seinem Bett. Das ist alles."

„Meister Eka erzählte mir, dass Niste krank gewesen wäre.", erwiderte Qui-Gon. „Wie kommt es, dass Sie das nicht wissen?" Kedan zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte andere Sorgen. Unsere Pflanzen waren von einer Seuche befallen. Ich mußte sie bekämpfen."

Qui-Gon wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch plötzlich hallte ein lauter Schrei durch die ganze Siedlung. Überrascht sahen sich die beiden Männer an und rannten dann in die Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. Nach wenigen Minuten hatten sie das entsprechende Feld erreicht. Inzwischen hatten sich die ganze Siedlung und die Jedi dort versammelt. In der Mitte der Masse stand eine junge Frau, die scheinbar unter Schock stand. Eka stand neben ihr und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Neugierig bahnten sich Qui-Gon und Kedan ihren Weg durch das Gedränge. Schließlich kamen sie so nahe, dass sie erkennen konnten, was vorgefallen war. Der junge Amiro lag auf dem Boden des Feldes. Sein Gewand war über und über mit Blut besudelt. Er war tot.

----------------------------------------

„Wer könnte nur ein solch entsetzliches Verbrechen begehen?" Fassungslos schüttelte Eka den Kopf und sah zu Qui-Gon auf, der in der Mitte seines Büros stand.

„Es gibt genug Kreaturen, die ohne zu zögern eine solche Tat begehen würden.", entgegnete Qui-Gon traurig. „Ein Sith, zum Beispiel, könnte die Tat begangen haben." Erschrocken sah Eka auf.

„Ein Sith.", wiederholte er und stand auf. „Wie kommen Sie auf eine solche Idee, Qui-Gon?"

„Mein Padawan wurde zufällig Zeuge ihres Streites mit Amiro, in dessen Verlauf auch das Wort „Sith" fiel. Am nächsten Morgen ist Amiro tot. Warum?" Eka sah Qui-Gon Jinn herausfordernd an. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

„Amiro war so stolz mein Schüler zu sein. Doch er war nicht stark genug für die Dunkle Seite der Macht. Er war zu gutherzig. Eine Bedrohung trotz allem, was er für uns getan hatte."

„Meister Niste starb ebenfalls durch ihre Hand, nicht wahr?", fragte Qui-Gon ruhig.

„Natürlich. Er war im Weg.", erklärte der Sith und betätigte einen der Knöpfe an seinem Schreibtisch. Sofort wurde sein Körper von einem blauen Energiefeld umschlossen und seine Gestalt begann sich langsam aufzulösen. Hilflos mußte Qui-Gon mit ansehen, wie Eka vor seinen Augen verschwand.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Qui-Gon Jinn."

-------------------------------

Sofort verständigte Qui-Gon Jinn die anderen Jedi. Sie waren erschüttert, als sie die Wahrheit über Meister Eka erfuhren und dass er für den Tod von Niste uns Amiro verantwortlich war. Sie suchten den ganzen Planeten nach ihm ab, doch Eka war, genau wie Kedan, verschwunden.

------------------------------------------

Schweigend trat Obi-Wan zu seinem Meister Qui-Gon Jinn, der vom Balkon des Tempels aus den Sternenhimmel über Couroscant betrachtete. Mehrere Minuten lang sagte keiner der beiden ein Wort.

„Sie haben uns rehabilitiert.", meinte Qui-Gon schließlich. Obi-Wan nickte. Es war keine Überraschung. Jeder im Tempel hatte damit gerechnet.

„Wie hat der Rat auf die Konfrontation mit den Siths reagiert?"

„Man macht sich große Sorgen. Die Siths stellen eine große Bedrohung für uns alle dar.", er seufzte. „Bereite dich darauf vor ihnen eines Tages wieder gegenübertreten zu müssen, Padawan. Sie werden nicht ruhen, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben."

„Oder wir sie aufhalten, Meister.", wandte Obi-Wan ein. Qui-Gon Jinn sah seinen jungen Padawan traurig an.

„Oder wir sie aufhalten.", wiederholte er Obi-Wans Worte. Langsam schritt er zurück ins Gebäude, während sein Schüler einen letzten Blick auf das geschäftige Treiben Couroscants warf. Lautlos stellte er sich eine Frage, die ihn noch lange beschäftigen sollte. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihnen noch?


End file.
